


Join Me

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: He thinks Darius is pretty neat, Jayce is visiting Noxus as a representative for his clan, M/M, Not very shippy but Jayce does find him attractive, Old writing prompt, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: A short one-shot of Jayce and Darius hanging out and sparring for a bit. Jayce is currently visiting Noxus with some other clan representatives.
Relationships: Darius/Jayce (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	Join Me

"Rumor has it, General, that you won't turn down a request for sparring. Would you perhaps consider a round with me?"

Of course there was no such rumor. Jayce had made it up. Whether because he wanted a segue into this conversation or because he still had Swain’s suggestions in his mind wasn’t rightly determined for sure. Though it could have been both. He did want to test his might against Darius. Swain encouraging it only gave him even more reason to initiate it. He could almost see him from the corner of his eye, a shadow against a high hanging window of stone overlooking the empty courtyard where they stood. Watching. 

Darius rubbed his chin and Jayce did not miss the ghost of a smug smile hiding behind his hand. His fingers twitched and Jayce felt a strong desire to win this match boil within his gut. He grinned as Darius set down his axe in agreement. “If this is what you wish then we’ll spar, Piltie.” 

Excitement was coiling up tight inside Jayce and he tried to recall the last time he actually had a decent spar with someone. He used to do them frequently with Vi and his Ionian neighbor until one had moved away and the other was too busy beating criminals into a pulp on the weekdays. 

They set aside their armor and weapons and readied their fists. 

Jayce saw the bulge of a vein pop on Darius’ arm and blocked the first blow. Instead of pulling away and going on a defence he ducked forward and aimed for his jaw. It narrowly missed Darius and hit air. Jayce smiled and Darius grunted then shoved Jayce back. Jayce’s foot caught the ground and he slid to the side, steadying himself and caught a jab from Darius with his left hand. 

It was an even standstill, sweat beginning to form on their brows. 

Jayce had shown impressive skill from his own knowledge of Ionian martial arts, but he lacked the endurance Darius had. His fighting style revolved around ending an opponent quickly with bursts of surprising strength and force, but Darius was more consistent and the longer the match drew out, the stronger he was. 

It was no surprise to either of them that Darius had won.

Jayce wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a breathless laugh, falling flat onto his back on the ground tiredly. Darius stood back, breathing heavily and sweat soaking the fabric of his tank top. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“Shit you’re tough,” Jayce breathed.

“It’s still a thousand years too early for you to beat me,” Darius retorted with a rough laugh. The sound was almost comforting to Jayce. Darius stood tall against the afternoon sun, looking out across the almost deserted courtyard. His soldiers were still training in the yard opposite to them, the boiling Noxian summer heat browning their skin and hardening their resolve. Jayce could hear the clash of weapons and fists. 

A shadow shielded him from the sun and he glanced up to see Darius smirking down at him. “I was good though, right?” Jayce asked then, grinning back up at him. He was still the same old, cocky Jayce. Darius looked humored, lips quirking into a snarling laugh. He extended his hand to Jayce.

“Mediocre.” 

Jayce saw the hardened calluses on his hand, could almost sit there and count the scars criss-crossing his palms and fingers. His own itched beneath his gloves, scars almost mirroring Darius’ but for different reasons. He wondered silently as he clasped Darius’ hand how they would feel to touch. 

Jayce was thrown almost off balance by how easily Darius hauled him up, staggering slightly and catching himself against Darius’ arm. Jayce feigned offense.

“No one in the world has ever called me mediocre,” he complained and straightened himself up. “Smart mouthed, annoying, infuriating, and arrogant, yeah, but never mediocre. You’re going to pay for that.”

Darius grinned, baring his teeth.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
